


窒息

by beijikaola



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijikaola/pseuds/beijikaola





	窒息

低俗的人单纯想开车，设定埃尔文还没有受伤以前。第一次写团兵，我的小愿望，为每一对我萌的西皮写两万字。这对西皮我真的一碗水能端平那种，两个人都好喜欢。谢谢观赏，文笔很差，请一定见谅。

 

利威尔算了一下，埃尔文因为军团经费的事去王都斡旋已经一周了。就算再崇高的理想，支撑的根基也是金钱。这种为了筹措经费而举办的宴会，利威尔也跟着他去过几次。去参加的人无非是那些高高在上的贵族，王都几个大商会的头目，还有一些拥有大量土地行事低调的领主。男人们穿着昂贵的黑礼服，女人穿着华丽的丝绸衣裙，端着酒杯，打量着帮他们砍杀巨人的人类最强。利威尔不喜欢这种场合，甚至很讨厌，可是为了军团，只能乖乖穿好军装礼服跟在埃尔文身后去参加。

然而埃尔文是个在这种场合下也游刃有余的人。常年和上层打交道磨练出的圆滑与事故。他并不像个单纯的军人，在这种场合里倒像个经验丰富的掮客。利威尔在角落喝着酒，冷眼看着他周旋在权贵中间。前半场可能还是谈些正经事，后半场酒过三巡，女士们也不再拘谨，三三两两结伴来找埃尔文搭讪。他绝对是贵族女人们喜欢的类型，身材高大，体格强壮，一头耀眼的金发，举止彬彬有礼。穿上军礼服显得威严又禁欲。这些只知道享乐的有钱人，没有几个人是真心仰慕英雄，那些女人也只是图个新鲜刺激。难道赶着成为寡妇吗？贵妇人的邀请，埃尔文并不拒绝，逢场作戏也是难免。过去的经验，宴会结束后利威尔和其他人先走，埃尔文可能在外面过夜。天知道他是上了什么有钱寡妇的床，还是和什么贵族小姐密会。

这个时候利威尔正站在窗前，望着暮色降至的远处。天色渐渐暗了下来，远处的小山丘上，三两间废弃的小木屋，笼罩在雾气中，显得矮小又暗淡。这种黑漆漆的夜色，总让他想起在地下街的日子，暗淡又潮湿，充满腐朽的气息。拉上窗帘，准备就寝。埃尔文不在的日子，有一些文书工作交到了利威尔的手里。他天性就不喜欢处理这些东西，所以一直堆在书桌上能拖就拖。宁可早睡也不想看那一摞纸。

熄了灯火躺上床，刚洗过的棉布被单，摸起来是浆洗过特有的那种硬，粗糙的质感摩擦着皮肤。对他来说是种舒适感，因为说明很干净。利威尔入睡很快，他连睡眠都是讲求效率的那种，迅速深度睡眠，迅速清醒，保持警觉。除非喝了烈酒，才会毫无防备的睡一整夜，所以他很少饮酒。

 

韩吉曾经说他，寡淡的生活像个苦行僧，不近女色，不爱喝酒。要知道，在调查兵团这种多活一天算赚到一天的地方，放假的时候出去找乐子的士兵可不少。在韩吉看来，利威尔对这种事似乎没有什么兴趣。韩吉有种旺盛而诡异的好奇心，尤其是利威尔的隐私。自从利威尔成为艾伦的监护人之后，生活更加的寡淡，连王都的酒会都不再参加了。一个因为见惯了肮脏而有洁癖的人，怎么可能轻易和他人建立起亲密关系。他这种人恐怕连自慰都觉得弄脏了自己的手罢！

利威尔躺在单人床的正中间，枕头也放在床头的正中间，两边空余的位置几乎一样。洁癖和强迫症就像一对孪生兄弟。只不过这对恶魔兄弟洁癖更强，强迫症很弱。他的睡姿就像个昏迷的病人，唯一见过他睡姿的韩吉说，“我以为你死掉了。”  
今夜睡眠进行的正好时，恍惚中，门外的走廊里传来了脚步声，刻意放轻了动作的脚步声。  
这一层是军团干部们的住处，本来也没几个人会上来。然而今夜除了利威尔其他人都在王都还没回来。

利威尔并没有起身，只是摸出放在枕头下的匕首，他有自信只要这个人靠近就可以轻易杀了他。手里握着匕首，继续装睡。就最近的情势看来，调查军团也不太平，上层应该是安插了更多的眼线，因为艾伦。想要扳倒埃尔文的人一直都有，目前看似给了他们一个极为诱人的契机。  
仔细在黑暗中辨别着声音的走向，如果是为了什么机密文件不会来这里找。因为大多数机密的资料都在兵团的办公室里。宿舍是没有秘密的，除了利威尔以外，其他干部的房间都是由下级新兵来负责打扫的。只有利威尔的房间基本没有人敢进去。  
他的房间在走廊尽头的最后一间，有独立浴室的一间，因为洁癖，他无法做到在公共浴室洗澡。那脚步声由远及近，慢慢向着走廊尽头逼近。  
咚咚咚，三声敲门声“利威尔，你睡了吗？”  
“混蛋埃尔文 ！”  
有些气恼的骂起了埃尔文。

埃尔文在门口脱了靴子，赤着脚拎着鞋，自顾自的走进了房间。  
“怎么就你一个人回来了？其他人呢？”  
“其他人明天会回来，我提早了一天。我有些想你。”走到床边抱了一下半坐在床上的利威尔。  
“你闻起来糟透了，快去洗洗，混蛋。”埃尔文无奈的扯出一个微笑，起身去了浴室。  
他知道利威尔不喜欢他衣服上有晚宴沾染而来的香水味。自从和利威尔滚上床之后，他就很少接受那些贵族女子的邀请了。埃尔文这种聪明人把界限定的恰到好处。  
脱了上衣，简单擦洗了一下自己，手里端着一盏小小的烛台，赤裸着上身，回到房间。  
“事情进行的顺利吗？”  
“嗯，还算顺利。虽然费了不少口舌。”他背对着利威尔，小心的在书桌上找到一个位置安放好烛台。  
“这些文件你都没有处理吗？利威尔？”  
“你知道我不擅长干这些。下次不要把这些琐事交给我来做！”  
“可你是我最信任的人，我不在的时候这些事情需要你来做。”  
“算了，你是打算回自己房间休息？还是留下来？还是继续废话？”  
“如果你愿意的话，我想留下来。”

 

埃尔文的吻来的气势汹汹，强势霸道跟他的气场很吻合。利威尔跟他在一起以前没有什么经验，原因很简单，因为洁癖。而母亲的身份让他对男女性爱有些阴影。就连自慰的时候，脑子里都是空的，没有任何的幻想。埃尔文的舌头在他嘴里搅动着发出水声，勾着他的舌头相互交缠。他从来没想过自己能接受别人的唾液到自己的口腔里。大概因为埃尔文是不一样的，特殊的人。

睡衣被埃尔文有些粗暴的扒掉丢在了单人床的角落。他们只在利威尔的房间里做爱，利威尔说他接受不了赤身裸体躺在不是自己亲自洗的床单上。但他乐意将自己的床单拿出来和埃尔文共享。任务开始前，任务结束后都会做爱。壁外调查前两个人总要最后商讨一下作战计划。通常是在利威尔的房间里，最终总要简单的发泄一次，用手或是用嘴，每一次都像是最后一次。谁也不确定能不能活着有第二次。

埃尔文舔舐他敏感的脖子，只是舔吻，不会啃咬。因为利威尔警告过他不能留下痕迹，他可不想一直扎着领巾。从脖子吻到锁骨，从锁骨吻到乳头。埃尔文有些痴迷的玩弄着他小巧的乳头，吮吸又啃咬。他的骨架很小，埃尔文一只大手就能完全掌握的他的胸肌。又不是女人的乳房，搞不懂埃尔文为什么这么痴迷着揉胸。他伸出手摸了摸埃尔文埋头苦干的后脑勺。剃的短短的头发，有些毛茸茸并不刺手。他的金发其实有着和本人气质完全不同的柔软，利威尔喜欢他的头发。在临近高潮的时候，几缕金色的发丝垂在他紧皱的眉头前，太性感了。

利威尔记得第一次和他做爱是在白天，结束了壁外调查活着回到墙内的白天。脱去了沾满血污的军服，解下皮革的绑带，就那样莫名其妙的发生了。那天午后的阳光洒在他的金发上那么耀眼。劫后余生，还未平息悸动【肾上腺素作用，不过那个世界观里应该没有发现这个成分】，就这样他高潮了，体会了从没有过的快感。  
“你在想什么？瞧，老二都没有完全硬起来。”埃尔文揉了揉他半勃的阴茎问道。  
“没什么，只是想起了以前的事情。”  
“看来我要更努力一点，让你没心思想别的事情。”说着向下挪了挪自己的位置，将他半勃的阴茎含进了嘴里。

埃尔文有条好舌头，擅长说话擅长斗志激昂的演讲，可是只有利威尔知道，他还很擅长吸老二。他的口腔就像个湿热的沼泽，深陷进去，利威尔立刻就完全硬了。他咬着嘴唇不敢发出声音，只是鼻间粗重的呼吸声出卖了他。“别忍着声音，今天这层只有我们两个人。”知道他在隐忍的埃尔文示意他可以放松享受。  
“啊，好舒服。。。”快感来的太猛烈，利威尔忍不住抓着他的头发想进的更深。手下金发已经有点湿意，高涨的情欲汗湿了他的发根。他的喉咙刻意收紧刺激着敏感的龟头，一只手把睾丸拢在掌中施压，恐惧感立刻席卷了利威尔的神经。男人最脆弱的地方被别人掌控在手里的恐惧感。  
“混蛋，你轻一点！”  
抬起头，暂时放过利威尔老二的埃尔文说：“我看你倒是挺喜欢这样的。”  
他说的没错，利威尔喜欢疼痛，甚至有时候喜欢被粗暴对待。他喜欢挑衅埃尔文，喜欢被怒气冲冲的埃尔文压在办公桌上干。他喜欢被绑着着双手，骑在埃尔文身上，只借着强健的大腿肌肉支撑着自己上下。他甚至喜欢被掐着脖子，在半窒息的状态里登上极乐。说不清他们两个人是谁在支配谁。一个想得到，一个就给予。

“我喜欢把你绑起来！你挣扎又享受的样子。不要不承认。其实你也很喜欢。”埃尔文一边脱自己的裤子一边陈述着利威尔的性癖。结果就是胸口挨了利威尔一脚。他并不气恼，反而坏笑着抓住了利威尔的脚踝。虽然他浑身肌肉结实的像铅块，可是因为骨架小，关节部位也很小巧。他的脚趾很漂亮，白皙又瘦长，指甲修剪的平平的，足弓部是个好看的弧线，脚掌的皮肤有些发红。埃尔文吻了吻他的脚掌，顺手将他的双腿拉的更开。欺身压了下来。

昏暗的房间里，看不清他的脸，只能看见黑色的阴影向自己笼罩过来，侵略了自己的口腔，占领了自己的呼吸。利威尔有种在浴缸里溺水的幻觉，整个人深陷在了温水里，渐渐失去自制力。所性闭上眼用触觉去感受：双手抱着他强壮的后背，沿着他脊椎的凹陷慢慢向下，经过腰窝，路过尾椎，直到他的臀部。利威尔有些用力的揉捏着他的臀肉。双手扣着他的臀部，让两人的阴茎贴的更紧，小幅度的耸动着腰身，相互摩擦缓解着胀痛。

在埃尔文看来，利威尔的小动作无疑是等不及想挨操了。  
“怎么？等不急了？”  
“谁稀罕？”  
“我可是为了你提前回来的，利威尔。药膏在哪？”  
“在药箱里，老地方。”  
他说的“药膏”是蜂蜡和草药做成的润滑膏，这个小道具被利威尔夹带私货的和绑带止血粉放在一起。埃尔文，光着身子爬起来，摸黑去找药膏的小瓶子。利威尔看着他一本正经的去找东西，从背后看光着屁股，两腿间的缝隙里能看到他的老二，样子有些滑稽。这么不体面的团长。  
“埃尔文，你现在看起来很像个混蛋。”  
“是吗？那我不介意我自己更混蛋一点。”

利威尔闻到一股熟悉的草药味，埃尔文从小瓶子里挖出了一大坨药膏，想要填进利威尔的身体里。他的手指很粗，借助着润滑，缓慢的微微旋转着钻进那个窄小的洞口里。半固体的膏体遇到直肠里的温度，开始慢慢融化，有些油滑的触感。利威尔坚持要用跪趴的姿势，两腿之间还塞着自己的睡衣，原因很简单，不想把床单弄脏，因为慌忙中忘记去拿浴巾。他可不想躺着扩张，结果多余融化的药膏顺着臀缝沾湿床单。事实上，埃尔文觉得他躺着的样子很诱人，整个屁股的湿乎乎的，说出来应该会被踹。一根手指反复进出着洞口，埃尔文看不见他的表情，以往的经验他的脸应该是涨的通红。  
“你还可以吗？我要在放一根手指进去了？”  
“不要废话了，再来！”他说话的声音有些发抖，气息也开始紊乱。  
两根手指轻揉着穴口的褶皱，将油腻腻的药膏抹的很均匀，草本的香味四处弥漫。利威尔这个时候开始有自己被打开的感觉了。就像一副玻璃的躯壳被打开一个小小的裂缝，接下来就是粉身碎骨。为了容纳下埃尔文的尺寸，每次扩张的过程都很漫长。他目睹过自己是怎么被这根巨物贯穿的，觉得不可思议。一根手指是顺畅，两根手指是打开，三根手指是饱胀，真的被插入就是，满到疼痛。就算是他这种习惯受伤，疼痛耐受性很高的人，第一次被插入的时候还是痛到发不出声音。那不是什么美好的记忆，他还流血了，整个下半身脱力到无法站立。他以为自己从此以后再也不想做这种事了，可是没过多久就有了第二次，第三次。  
是欲望，利威尔发现自己还是有欲望的。  
他以为童年阴影，和过往伤痛，已经把自己作为一个正常人类的欲望毁的差不多的时候。他发现自己对埃尔文是有欲望的。

低着头一直深呼吸的放松自己，两只手紧紧攥着床单，做好了被贯穿的准备。埃尔文终于撤出了自己的手指，他的手上都是滑腻的药膏，顺势在自己的阴茎上撸了几下，握着自己的根部准备插进利威尔的后穴。湿漉漉的硕大龟头蹭了蹭穴口，穴口立刻收缩了几下，保护自己的条件反射，可是对于性欲上头的人来说，这是无声的邀请。  
“你看你的洞已经迫不及待想把我吃进去了，利威尔。”  
“啊，快点插进来。”利威尔这时候只想快点解脱，硬了那么久简直是一种折磨。  
小心翼翼的挤进那个窄小的入口，突破层层壁垒，黏膜立刻火热的缠了上来。整个过程简直是一场持久的折磨。直到完全进入，埃尔文才松了一口气。利威尔觉得自己就像感染发烧一样，浑身都燥热的难受。黑暗中看不清他的脸色，但他自己都觉得脸很烫。  
“你动一下，哈。。。太胀了，我很难受。”

埃尔文紧紧扣着他的胯部抽出了半截，再插入，再抽出，再插入。以一种缓慢的节奏开拓着肠道。这才刚开始，第一轮总是很艰难。埃尔文看着眼前，两只手能掌控的臀肉中间，自己的老二严丝合缝的插在他的身体里。  
“你是我的。”整根抽出，猛的整根插入。  
“啊！”逼出来利威尔的叫声。  
“你是我的，利威尔”整根抽出，整根插入。。。  
几个来回的进攻，利威尔已经无法支撑自己跪趴在床上了。上半身塌陷进了床单里，他的腰弯成了一个绝美的弧线。  
抓着他的胯骨，把他翻了一个面，捞起他的双腿继续从正面插入。  
他的穴口已经渐渐失去抵抗，任由这根坚硬的巨物来回进出。抓着床单的手开始紧紧抓着埃尔文的上臂肌肉，说不清是想推开他还是想拉的更近。埃尔文知道他身体的每一个敏感点，确切说是他发掘了他身体的每一个敏感点。他的耳朵很敏感，吹吹气就会浑身发痒，如果在他耳边低语，气流的震颤会让他微微发抖。他的脖子很敏感，多舔几下，下面就会硬起来。他的乳头也是一样，嗯，左边比右边更积极一些，总是迫不及待的立起来。他的老二鲜少使用，摸一摸就会硬的流水。还有他肠道里那个能带来极乐的区域，龟头擦过积累的层层快感，会让他像个女人一样高潮，收缩个不停。

“啊！啊！利威尔你太棒了，夹的我好爽！”埃尔文哑着嗓子低吼着。  
利威尔知道他快到了，自己也是一样，压着牙不让自己叫出来，他的自尊心做不到像个女人一样浪叫出声。理智还在脑子里。“埃尔文，掐我的脖子。。。快点。。。快”  
一双大手缓缓的开始在他的脖子上收紧，跟下面不一样的节奏，慢慢的收紧。利威尔听到自己胸腔里的心脏碰碰的跳动声。对外界的感官开始模糊起来，对自己身体的感官却变得清晰起来。脑袋开始晕晕的，所有的敏感神经似乎都集中在了下半身，小腹一阵阵筋挛。。。眼前黑黢黢的屋顶开始扭曲变形旋转了起来，就像汤匙顺时针搅动着加进红茶的牛奶，越转越快，越压越近，直至完全的黑暗。

意识缓慢的爬上他的全身，动了动手指，自己还存在。他浑身湿漉漉的，出了很多汗。埃尔文还压在他的身上，像一座山，喘不过气。  
“你起来，你很重。”他的声音有些哑了，可能是被掐了脖子，虚浮的语气飘飘然。  
“我喘口气就去打水帮你清理。”埃尔文说。  
“好。”  
“你知道刚才你快射的时候说了什么吗？”  
“我什么都不会说的。。。”  
“你说了你平时不会说的话。”  
“不可能，我到底说了什么？该死的，快告诉我！”  
“以后再告诉你吧。。。”说着在他汗津津的额头上印下了一个吻。  
。  
。  
。  
你说了，你爱我。

依旧扎着整齐洁白领巾的利威尔，最近连闲暇时间也没有换上圆领长衫。  
人类最强领巾下的秘密，只有埃尔文知道。那是他的指痕，他的标记，他们两之间信任的证明。  
End


End file.
